


And Really Bad Eggs

by Passionpire88



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: It was a graduation present. Hope you guys like it.





	And Really Bad Eggs

He woke up on a beach with an empty bottle by his side. He grimaced at this sad,sad tale and muttered, as he so often did: “Why is the rum, always gone?”   
Sunny, tropical with warm water tickling his feet. And then she was towering above him.   
He hadn't seen a beautiful woman walking along the beach. He was too busy trying to figure out how he had gotten here and where he could possibly find clothes. And where was here? 

The woman was a tall, broad shouldered brunette with piercing brown eyes, an elegant pointed nose and a scowling jawline. “It's been ten years. And yet here you are, the same way I found you then.” 

Who was she? He wasn't entirely sure. She wasn't secretly gazing at him through her scowl. Pure annoyance was all he saw. Ugh...his head hurt like the devil. “Beg pardon love, but where is here?” 

There was a small smirk of amusement. “You don't remember. I really shouldn't have expected anything less. Especially since your brain is more addled by rum than usual.” She gestured at his nudity and the dusty bottle in his hands. 

“I didn't mean to offend you.” He said oh so charmingly as he could. 

“Oh Captain...You were always so good with words.” Her tone was smooth but the venom was prominent. “It's too bad that when we met I was only 14.” 

And then it hit him. The eyes, and the hair were the same, but the way she carried herself was much genuine as was the stance of a soldier. “Elana?” 

“Welcome back to the island, Jack.” Elana held out her hand. “We should get you some clothes.” His scent fell into her nostrils as she helped him up. “And a shower.” 

“You're a woman now.” Jack said as his eyes met hers. 

“And you're still a drunken womanizer flying by the seat of his pants.” 

“Did you ever any feelings for me? Any at all?” 

“I grew real tired of you trying to steer the queen away from her husband.” 

“How is she these days?” 

“Still married to John. Don't hold your breath.” 

“If I hadn't we wouldn't be having this conversation.” 

Elana growled. “Stop. We're here.” 

Tauros was not happy to see Jack again. “It's you…” 

“Nice to have a warm welcome, Mate.” 

The minotaur’s eyes narrowed. “I'm not your mate.” 

“But you are offering me clothes. Which means I am in your debt.” Said Jack with a smirk and a tip of his new captain’s hat. 

“Put your pants on Sparrow and get out.” 

“Lovely seeing you again.” 

“Kiss my ass!” 

 

*****  
The Black Pearl was waiting for him at the shores of Magebridge. “How did you manage-?” He looked at Elana’s smug expression and decided it wasn’t truly important. 

“Jack!” Will Turner’s boots hit the sand like a cat’s paws land on any surface. 

“Will...How did you-Just how powerful have you gotten since we left young lady?” The captain asked Elana sternly. 

“Oh this is all Tauros, Jack .” 

“Elana…” Elizabeth Turner was close behind her husband in the landing execution except there was a slight dash of ladylike grace that came with every action she did. “Is it really you?” The beautiful, incredulous smile had not aged a bit. 

The tigress felt herself blush a little, she had forgotten how gorgeous the former noblewoman was. And the last time she had seen Elizabeth she had not been so hyper aware of such beauty. “Ahem...Yes. It’s me.” Jack caught Elana’s eye and smiled knowingly. 

“You’re so...well you’re all grown up.” Elana felt herself in Elizabeth’s tight embrace and did her best not to inhale the intoxicating scent. Jack was looking thoroughly amused and she had a very strong urge to slap him. 

“Thank you. You should be on your way, Jack. You all have a long journey ahead of you.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want us to stay longer, Love?” Jack asked, his tone full of teasing. 

“She’s right, Jack. We should leave before the sun sets. We don’t want any trouble from Diablo’s Edge.” Will shuddered, remembering the horrors of the villainous land mass from all those years ago. 

“It was lovely seeing you again, Elana.” Elizabeth said with a gentle smile directed at the younger woman. 

“I...The feeling is mutual Mrs. Turner.” 

“You look a little red in the face, Love.” 

The brown eyes flashed. “It’s only the weather, Captain Sparrow.” 

“Goodbye, Miss Polarson. This will be a day you will always remember. The day you, found Jack Sparrow and reunited him with his ship.” 

“Get out of here, dumbass.” She replied with a chuckle before kissing his cheek. “Until we meet again.” 

“Goodbye, Elana.” He winked at her before he swung onto The Pearl’s deck with a bit of rigging. 

“Goodbye, Jack.”


End file.
